Who Are You?
by Dark lil Hiei
Summary: Something happened to Kagome but no one knows what. It’s like she turned into a whole different person. The Spirit Detectives are determined to find out what happened. R&R. you pick the pairings.
1. There first meeting gone bad

Who are you?  
  
Summery: Something happened to Kagome but no one knows what. It's like she turned into a whole different person. The Spirit Detectives are determined to find out what happened. R&R. you pick the pairings.  
  
Oh and I'm really sorry about all the bad spelling and grammar so don't be mad if you see a name wrong or something that doesn't even look like a word.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own this story line.  
  
(Authors note)  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
---Telepathy---  
  
Flash Back  
  
Know on with the story LOL...  
  
Sun Set Shrine  
  
"Kagome get up your cousin will be here in half an hour to pick you up for your new school." Her mother yelled. (Please tell me Her real name? Or at least give me an idea.)  
  
Kagome groaned loudly and covered her head with her pillow. The sun poured into her room waking her up from a nice dream, she didn't remember the whole thing, but she new it was a good dream. ' I really don't feel like seeing my idiot of a cousin right know' She thought as she started to fall asleep again, her Eyes getting heavy...  
  
"Kagome get up. Don't make me come up there." Her mother yelled again.  
  
She groaned loudly and stumbled off to take a quick shower before her Idiot cousin comes to pick her up. While she was getting ready there was only one thought that kept going in her head. 'There gone, there all gone, I'm all alone.' With that thought a single tear came down her face as she finished getting ready.  
  
A Block away from Sun Set Shrine  
  
"So Kuwabara where are we going? I thought you made a bet with your sister that you could go to school for a whole week without skipping." Yusuke asked  
  
"Hey pipe down I just need to pick up my cousin Kagome then I'll be off to school." He replied. All of a sudden Yusuke just burst out laughing, "What's your problem Urameshi? (Sp?)" (In my fic. Kuwabara isn't a complete Idiot but everyone still teases him.)  
  
"Oh nothing Kuwabara I was just thinking how sorry I felt for this girl cause if she is related to you then she must look pretty damn ugly." Yusuke snickered then burst out laughing again.  
  
"Hey shut up Urameshi and don't talk about my cousin that way because you will never meet anyone as nice, smart, or funny. Now shut up and walk the shrine is just up these steps." Said Kuwabara.  
  
The rest of the walk was quiet with the exception of loud breathing coming from Kuwabara for walking up all the stairs. Yusuke was used to it from all the stairs that Genki's shrine had. When they got to the house Kuwabara knocked on the door and soon a teen girl came out with long dark black hair with a tint of blue in it. She was wearing the same school uniform as Kayko, (Sp?) except the whole thing was black. She had silver rings, a spiked black bracelet, and a black leather choker with a ruby as red as blood in the middle. And it looked like she had never smiled a day in her life.  
  
'Is this really Kuwabara's cousin? She looks beautiful, how on earth are they related. But her eyes are what puzzles me the most. They remind me of Hiei. So much sadness and pain is covered up by an emotionless face. If I never new Hiei, I would never been able to see it. I wonder what happened. Kuwabara said his cousin was so happy, nice, and funny. Well if she is this pretty when she has an emotionless mask on I wonder what she looked like if she smiled.' Yusuke thought  
  
Kagome glared from Kuwabara to Yusuke. "Well are you just going to stare or are you going to introduce yourself so we can get going to school?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Oh sorry Kagome this is my friend Yusuke Urameshi, Yusuke this is my favorite cousin Kagome." Kuwabara said ready for a 'Oh Kazuma your to sweet *giggle*' from his cousin like she would use to. But all she did was look at Yusuke and give a small nod and start to walk out of the house.  
  
"Nice to meet you too kid." In a blink of an eye you would see is Yusuke up against the closed door with Kagome holding him by his shirt.  
  
"I will only worn you once and that is more than you deserve. Do NOT call me kid, bitch, weak, woman, or any other clever names you can come up with. My name is Kagome, Ka-go-me you'll learn it now if you want to stay breathing." And with that she let him go, turned around, and started walking. "Are you coming you two?" She didn't bother turning around for she was sure they would fallow her.  
  
"Hey hold on there, what's your problem? I'll call you what ever I want bitch because that is the way you are acting right now." Yusuke asked as he ran and got into Kagome's path.  
  
"Move" was all Kagome said. 'This boy is really starting to irritate me.'  
  
"No not until you tell what the hell your prob..."  
  
"Stop messing wit my cousin Urimeshi. We need to get to class before were late." Kuwabara interrupted to break up the fight.  
  
"Feh. Whatever lets just go. Kayko is probably waiting for me." Yusuke said hotly as he turned around and set off to school.  
  
'This guy sounds a lot like Inuyasha.' Kagome thought sadly as a pained look came across her face for only a second. She was thankful that no one seemed to notice.  
  
The walk was silent but every once in a while Yusuke would steal a glance at Kagome. After a while Kagome just couldn't take it anymore. "Is it just you or does your whole family have a stareing problem?" She said not even bothering to turn around or glance at him.  
  
"Well excuse me bitch but I wasn't stareing at you" Yusuke said  
  
"Hn" She glared at him and seemed to be thinking of something. After a minute she shook her head to clear her head and started walking away again.  
  
Kuwabara was silent this whole time until he came up and walked next to Yusuke. "Hey is it just me or does Kagome seem a lot like Hiei. I mean she use to be so happy and cheerful. I wonder what happened." He whispered to Yusuke who just nodded, not knowing that Kagome heard.  
  
'Hiei... who is that?' she wondered  
  
After a few more minutes they arrived Yusuke immediately left them while Kuwabara and Kagome went to the office to get Kagome's classes.  
  
"Ya know Kuwabara I can find the office by myself so why don't you just go back to class so you don't lose you bet with your sister. (Does anyone remember her name I forgot.) Kagome said just wanting to get away from him.  
  
"Are you sure Kagome?"  
  
"Positive." She said as she waited for him to leave.  
  
"Alright Kagome c ya at lunch." And with that he left.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I found my way to the office and picked up my schedule.  
  
1 Period-Math  
  
2 Period-Science  
  
3 Period-Language  
  
Lunch  
  
4 Period-Archery  
  
5 period-PE  
  
6 Period-Advanced History  
  
'Math for first period. Damn that sucks, I hate math. Oh well, nothing to do until lunch. I wonder if this school has a roof where I can stay until then.' I walked around until she found a door that said roof on it. 'Well this must be the place.'  
  
As I walked there the light from the sun was so blinding I had to close my eyes for a second. When I was able to open them again I saw a great view of the city. 'Hey I can see my house from here.'  
  
"Hey Kagome, what's up?"  
  
  
  
Well that's all for today. I hope you liked the chapter. please Please PLEASE Review I want to here what you think and who you want to be paired up your choices are:  
  
Yus/Kag  
  
Kur/Kag  
  
Hiei/Kag  
  
Inu/Kag  
  
Hojo/Kag (common give the guy a chance)  
  
And any other pairing you might think of that doesn't have Kagome like: Sango, Kayko (sp?), and Boton.  
  
Next time: Kagome meets Hiei and Kurama, and she does not seem very happy about it.  
  
So please vote and REVIEW or I will be very sad and not have the will to go on with the fic. So c ya in the next ch. Bye 


	2. Demons Here?

Who are you?  
  
Summery: Something happened to Kagome but no one knows what. It's like she turned into a whole different person. The Spirit Detectives are determined to find out what happened. R&R. you pick the pairings.  
  
One of my reviewers said that 'That is the official spelling (I've seen it at official YYH sites) but many people prefer to spell it Keiko, saying they like the say it looks.' So for the people that prefer it, I will know say her official name in this fic. is Keiko.  
  
Oh and I'm really sorry about all the bad spelling and grammar so don't be mad if you see a name wrong or something that doesn't even look like a word.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own this story line. Rated for cussing, violence, and other stuff that I cant think of right know.  
  
(Authors note)  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
---Telepathy---  
  
Flash Back  
  
Last time:  
  
'Math for first period? Damn that sucks, I hate math. Oh well, nothing to do until lunch. I wonder if this school has a roof where I can stay until then.' I walked around until she found a door that said roof on it. 'Well this must be the place.'  
  
As I walked there the light from the sun was so blinding I had to close my eyes for a second. When I was able to open them again I saw a great view of the city. 'Hey I can see my house from here.'  
  
"Hey Kagome, what's up?"  
  
  
  
This time: Kagome's POV  
  
"Hey Kagome, what's up?"  
  
I calmly turned to my side and saw Yusuke leaning up against the wall next to the door. From the first time I met him never really saw his features. He had slicked back black hair, deep forest green eyes, he was wearing the same uniform as everyone else except it's green, and he had some VERY atoned muscles. I just dismissed hem and went to the wall on the opposite side of him. When I sat down to read I noticed he was staring at me. "How many times must I tell you that starring is rude?" I snarled without even bothering looking up at him.  
  
He looked as though his head was going to explode. 'Ok that's it, I'm not taking anymore of this girls crap.' He thought. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM GIRL? HAVE I DONE SOMETHING TO OFFEND YOU? HAVE I DONE SOMETHING TO MAKE YOU MAD? HUH? TELL ME SO THAT I CAN..." he didn't even have time to finish. I cut him off by running out the door. "HEY COME BACK HERE. I'M NOT DONE YELLING AT YOU YET." And then he started running after me, but I couldn't think about that right know. I could have sworn that I felt a demon. I'm positive.  
  
I ran down the stairs of the roof, through the halls, out the front door, and past the gate. 'What is a demon doing in the modern time era? I thought they were all killed off years ago. And damn! That Yusuke kid can run fast. He is almost as fast as me...Almost.' I started to concentrate on the task at hand. 'He's in the middle of the park.' I analyzed as I picked up the paste a little.  
  
'Damn she's fast. I can't keep up with her. She is almost as fast as Hiei. Wait Hiei? What's he doing here? And why is Kagome heading strait for him? Damn Damn Dammit all to Hell.'  
  
I followed the demon to a tree in a secluded part of the park. But I didn't see one. 'He must be hiding.'  
  
"Come out demon. I know your there. Show yourself." (Yeah Yeah I know really lame and out of character but I just don't know what to put here. I have had a writer's block for a week and it's driving me crazy.)  
  
"Hn." (My favorite phrase/word.)  
  
In a black blur there was a demon in front of me with and I took in his appearance. He had black hair that defied the laws of gravity. He had all black clothing on and his eyes were as red and deep as blood. They held so much pain, loneliness, and hatred for the world. They were hidden very carefully from others, but if I had never known Inuyasha who has the same look in his face, I would have never seen it. 'The thought of him still makes my heart ache' A sad look came across my face but I quickly replaced it with glare at the demon in front me.  
  
"How did you get here? I thought there was no demons in this era." And with that I found myself up against a tree with a sword to my throat.  
  
"How do you know about demons and what do you mean by 'this era?" But before I can answer, I was interrupted by Yusuke.  
  
"Hiei put her down now." He yelled at the demon. 'How does Yusuke know this demon and I wonder if he even knows he's a demon. Hmm... Hiei, sounds about right for a demon. I wonder there are any other demons around besides him.'  
  
"What do you want detective?"  
  
'Ok now this guy is really starting to piss me off.' Before he new what was happening, I had pushed the sword away from my throat, turned around his so he was in between me and the tree, and pushed him up against the tree with both his hand behind his back.  
  
"You demons and your stupid pride think you can push around a poor, defenseless, teenaged girl? Well, that oughta teach you not to never put down your guard." In the background I can tell that Yusuke was shocked to say the least. He had his mouth partly open, which was fairly amusing to me, though I didn't show it, I had a death glare on this demon and I wouldn't back down. I never wanted to see another demon again for as long as I lived, and know one appears in my time? "I will not let you live that long, because no demon deserves to live period. I just need to know if there are other demons around so I can kill them as well."  
  
All of the sudden I tensed up considerably. "Looks like there are more of you here. A friend of yours?" I tightened up my grip a little but he never showed any sign of pain or nervousness. Even though if I put any more pressure both arms would disconnect from their sockets.  
  
"Rose Whip"  
  
I tried to get out of the way when I felt danger but was too slow. 'Dammit.' I was hit on the shoulder and lost my grip on Hiei. He fell to the ground but got up quickly to stand near the new arrival.  
  
"Who are you and why did you attack Hiei?"  
  
I looked up from were I was backed up against the tree. And in front of me was a boy with long fire red hair and emerald green eyes. 'Another pretty boy demon huh? Just great. If he lays one finger on me or claims to love me then I'll just have to kill him nice and slow.'  
  
"Because, he deserves to die. All you filthy demons deserve to die." I glared at him, almost daring him to try and stop him.  
  
"Kagome? Why aren't you at school? And what are you doing with Urameshi, Kurama, and the shrimp?" said the 'idiot' (oh come-on you now who it is...YES! IT'S KUWABAKA!!! Like you didn't see that one coming.) Every one looked to see Kuwabara with a confused look on his face. (Is that anything new?)  
  
'Shit, why is he here? Doesn't that Idiot know that there demons?' I quickly got up and stepped back a distance before their attention was back on me. "Kuwabara stay away from them if you don't want to get hurt and say hello too Shizuru for me. As for you three." I set my deadly eyes on them so they'll get the picture. "Either you stay away from me or you WILL die." And with that I ran as fast as I could to my house and hoped they would not follow. 'I'll deal with them later.'  
  
Author's POV:  
  
Hiei's eyes were blazing red. He looked like he would go on a killing spree any minute.  
  
"Hiei calm down. The girl obviously has a problem with demons so don't take it personal." Said the always calm and solemn Kurama.  
  
Hiei glared daggers at Kurama, but said nothing.  
  
"Kuwabara, how is it that you know that girl and how much do you know about her?" Kurama asked  
  
"Well she's my cousin, She lives at Sun Set Shrine, and she has the cutest little cat named Buyo." Kuwabara then went into a daze thinking about little kittens.  
  
"I think we should report this to Koenma. He might know something about that girl and why she has such a grudge against demons.  
  
"Hn." (Which in Hiei's vocabulary that means 'I agree.')  
  
"Whatever" Yusuke took out his communicator and pushed in a few numbers to try and turn it on.  
  
After about 10 minutes they finally got a "Bingo" from Boton announcing that she got the message.  
  
"Hey Boton, I need you to make a portal to Koenma's office ok?" Yusuke asked  
  
"No problem Yusuke. One portal to Spirit World coming right up." Said the over ecstatic Boton as she disconnected the call.  
  
After a few seconds a portal opened right in front of them and they all stepped in after Yusuke had to knock Kuwabara out of his daydream about cats.  
  
When they were all in they saw Koenma in his usual position, stamping every letter, law or approval that was sitting on his desk. Not even looking up to see who came into his office. But after a few seconds with a none patient Yusuke, everyone new what was coming up.  
  
"HEY TODDLER ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAMP OR ARE YOU GOING TO TALK TO US."  
  
Well that got his attention, but before a fight broke out Kurama put his hand on Yusuke's shoulder (He is always the peacemaker.) and bowed politely to Koenma. "What Yusuke is trying to say is that we need information on someone and was hoping that you could help."  
  
Koenma raise an eyebrow. "Well who is it you need information on?" He actually looked quit interested since Yusuke usually has to be dragged here but for once came on his own free will, so it must be interesting. Right?  
  
"She is Kuwabara's cousin, Kagome Higurashi." Kurama said, looking at Koenma to see any sign of reaction, and he got a reaction all right. Koenma didn't just look pale; he looked white like he had just seen a ghost.  
  
"Di-Did you just say Ka-Kagome Hig-Higurashi?" Koenma tried to stop the tremble in his voice but it was no use. He was scared of Kagome and they wanted to know why.  
  
"Yes that's what he said toddler know what do you know about her?"  
  
'Thump' Koenma fainted and all of the Spirit Detectives had one thought in mind. 'This can't be good.'

TBC...

Well that's all for today. I hope you liked the chapter. please Please PLEASE Review I want to here what you think and who you want to be paired up your results are:  
  
Hiei/Kag: 17  
  
Kur/Kag: 10  
  
Yus/Kag: 10 (VOTE FOR YUSUKE PEOPLE! I really wanted a Yus/Kag but I'll give my reviewers what they want. SNIFF SNIFF.)  
  
Inu/Kag: 2  
  
Hojo/Kag: 2 (common give the poor guy a chance.)  
  
Hojo/One of Kagome's school friends: 1  
  
Yus/ Keiko: 6  
  
Kur/Sango: 1  
  
Hiei/Sango: 1  
  
Miroku/Sango: 2  
  
Koenma/Boton: 1  
  
O yeah and If you hadn't noticed in this ch. I really DON'T like Kuwabaka. He is just an Idiot, and I'm really sorry for those of you who actually like him but he won't be winning any 'Best Actor' awards for this fic.  
  
So please vote and REVIEW or I will be very sad and not have the will to go on with the fic. So c ya in the next ch. Bye. 


	3. Lets make a deal

Who are you?

Summery: Something happened to Kagome but no one knows what. It's like she tsfurned into a whole different person. The Spirit Detectives are determined to find out what happened. R&R. you pick the pairings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own this story line. Rated for cussing, violence, and other stuff that I cant think of right know.

(Authors note)

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Last time on 'Who Are You?':

"She is Kuwabara's cousin, Kagome Higurashi." Kurama said, looking at Koenma to see any sign of reaction, and he got a reaction all right. Koenma didn't just look pale; he looked white like he had just seen a ghost.

"Di-Did you just say Ka-Kagome Hig-Higurashi?" Koenma tried to stop the tremble in his voice but it was no use. He was _scared_ of Kagome and they wanted to know why.

"Yes that's what he said toddler know what do you know about her?"

'_Thump'_ Koenma fainted and all of the Spirit Detectives had one thought in mind. 'This can't be good.'

This time:

"Koenma, Koenma sir wake up." The Ogre had placed Koenma back into the chair while the others just sat down to wait for the Prince of Rieki to wake up. After about twenty minutes of trying to get him to wake up the Ogre decided it was time for drastic measures. He drew in a deep breath and yelled "KOENMA SIR YOUR DAD'S COMING."(Lame, yes I know but I can't think of anything else.)

Koenma's head shot up "What do you mean dads coming. What did I do now?" (Sorry, I know it's lame but I cant think of anything else.) The Ogre ran out of the office while Koenma was looking around franticly when he noticed the Rieki and then remembered what they had asked him and again went white.

Yusuke shot out of his chair and grabbed Koenma's shirt. "Now don't you faint on us again you stupid toddler. We need you to tell us about Kagome." Yusuke was in a bad mood and if this baby didn't tell him any good news on who this Kagome was he would have to start beating something to a pulp and Koenma was not one of his favorite people right now.

Kurama came up from behind Yusuke and placed his hand on Yusuke's shoulders to try and calm him down before he did something he might regret. (Like going to jail for killing the prince of spirit world.) "Now Yusuke, I'm sure Koenma will cooperate and tell us what we need to know, wont you Koenma?

Koenma took one good look at Yusuke's furious aura and nodded quickly. '_Now calm down, they may not be talking about the same Kagome. I mean the one I'm thinking of died over five hundred years ago._' Koenma sat back down in his chair once Yusuke let him go. He took a deep, slow breath to try and calm himself while the others sat down to wait. "Yusuke, tell me what she looks like and how did she react when she met you."

"Why the hell does it matter?"

Koenma hit his fist of the table as hard as he can for being a toddler. "Just tell me dammit."

Yusuke signed knowing that this was going nowhere fast. "Fine, She's about 5'4 with dark blue, almost black hair and it looked as though she has never smiled a day in her entire life." Yusuke's face was quite peaceful as he tried to give out every detail of her features. "She acted as though everyone and everything around her disgusted her. She also said that demons don't deserve to live." Once Yusuke was done Koenma once again was white in the face.

"So it is her." Koenma whispered more to himself then to the four boys' who were watching him. After a couple of seconds Koenma sighed. "I'm sorry Yusuke but I can't tell you anything."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT TELL ME?" once again Yusuke's temper began to rise.

Hiei got up from his spot in the shadowy corner and brought his sword to Koenma's neck "We are not playing game's Koenma know tell us about Kagome."

"Please Hiei, Yusuke try and understand it is not my story to tell. If you must know what happened to Kagome to make her this way then you got to ask her yourself." A very frighten Koenma said.

"Hn." Hiei dropped his sword and left the room with Kurama right behind him.

"Koenma, if I find out that you're keeping something that can help Kagome out then you will defiantly regret it." With that Yusuke walked out the door caring a still unconscious Kuwabara.

With Kurama and Hiei

The entire walk toward Kurama's house was silent as usual. Once they got there Hiei waited patiently next to Kurama's bedroom window, while Kurama went through the door and said hello to his mother.

When Kurama got to his bedroom he went strait to the window and opened it to find Hiei sitting on a branch. Hiei jumped in and walked up too the mini refrigerator and got out his favorite sweet snow 'rocky road.' Kurama laughed as Hiei ate.

"What's so funny Fox?" Hiei glared at Kurama.

"Oh nothing Hiei nothing at all."

"Hn"

Kurama went to his desk and pulled out his laptop. He went on a full out search to find Kagome. He went through the school files and some search engines. All that came up was that she was sick a lot three years ago which was strange in itself.

Kurama was so into trying to find something about this mysterious girl that he didn't feel Hiei right behind him. "Fox what are you doing?" Kurama jumped slightly at the sharpness of Hiei's voice.

When Kurama got his composure back he turned to Hiei. "I'm looking to see if there is any information on Kagome in the human world."

"Any luck?"

"Well except the fact that she was really sick three years ago and missed a lot of school. There seems to be nothing different about her then any other High school teenage girl."

"Hn. I'll try looking for information in Mikia (Sp?)"

"Just try not to kill too many demons Hiei, or we'll be out of a job."

"Hn." And with the blink of an eye, Hiei was gone.

Hiei's POV

'_That girl' _I was heading to the gate that separates the human world from the demon world. And I just couldn't get that girl's eyes out of my head._ 'What has happened to make her like that? There was so much pain in her eyes I almost thought I was looking in a mirror. I deserve what I get, I am the forbidden child. So what did she do to deserve such loneliness?' _I can't get her out of my head.

"I got to kill something"

End of POV Yusuke's House

Yusuke came home after dropping of a still unconscious Kuwabara, to find his mother once again passed out on the couch. He took a blanket from the closet and placed it over her before going to his room. It was about 4:30 and he had nothing to do but think of Kagome and what Koenma said.

Flash Back

"Please Hiei, Yusuke try and understand it is not my story to tell. If you must know what happened to Kagome to make her this way then you got to ask her yourself." A very frighten Koenma said.

End Flash back

'_I wonder what Kagome's doing right know?_' Yusuke just sat there for a couple of minutes just think about Kagome until he couldn't take it any more. "Fuck it, I'm going over there to see what the hells going on." He got up to change into some blue jeans and a green shirt. He grabbed his jacket and ran the whole way to Kagome's.

Once he got there he could already tell that she new he was there. Her aura was getting stronger the closer she got. '_She better not think she could scare me that easily_'

Before he even got to knock on the door it flung open and there was a very annoyed Kagome standing in front of him. "I thought I told you to stay away from me; not come over the house latter so we can have some tea and chat."

Yusuke rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Yeah well, about that..."

"Kagome, who's at the door?" Mrs. H came up from behind Kagome and took a quick look at Yusuke and smiled. "Hello I'm Mandy, Kagome's mom." She reached out a hand and Yusuke took it right away.

"Yusuke Urameshi (Sp?) I just came over to talk to Kagome about a few...school things. Since she's new to the school, I thought I might help her out." Yusuke could almost feel the glare that Kagome was giving him.

"Thanks but I don't need any help. Good Bye." Kagome slammed the door on his face and went back up to her room with her mother yelling at her about being rude.

Mandy opened the door right when Yusuke was about to knock. "I'm so sorry about the rudeness of my daughter. My son and father are out of town right know so, would you like to stay for dinner? It wont be ready for about 15 minutes so you can get to know Kagome better."

Yusuke smiled charmingly and said "Dinner would be great thanks." '_Number one to get a girl, impress the parents with good manners_'

They walked to the living room together as Kagome started walking down stairs. "Kagome come here and talk to Yusuke while I finish cooking dinner and please don't be rude."

Kagome came in to the living room and glared daggers at Yusuke. She sat down across from him and couldn't help but think he looked a hell of a lot better in blue jeans and green shirt then in all baggy button up green overalls. "So what are you really here for?"

Yusuke was trying very hard not to flinch at her glares and harsh voice. "I wanted to ask you something and if you answer it truthfully then I'll leave you alone and never bother you again. But if you don't give me an acceptable answer then you have to be my girlfriend until you can give me an acceptable and true answer, deal?"

Kagome almost looked shocked at these words. (Key word there people "almost") "Fine. But if I answer it truthfully then you also have to keep my screwed up cousin away from me as well."

Yusuke laughed, "Deal" He held out a hand that she looked at weary. "Don't worry, it's not going to bite you."

Kagome glared at him and took his hand, which he shook enthusiastically. "So what's the damn question?" Kagome asked as she tried to pull her hand back from his firm grip.

"Dinner's ready" Mandy yelled from the other room to get everyone in there.

"After dinner we'll talk. First we'll eat and then we can go up to your room.

Before Kagome could object, Yusuke was already in the dinning room with her mother. 'He reminds me of a little kid.' Kagome had the smallest smile that couldn't be seen unless you were looking for it, but got rid of it as she walked into the dinning room were her family and Yusuke were waiting for her. She sat next to Yusuke, the only available seat and began to play with her food Yusuke and her mother talked.

TBC...

Next on Who Are You: Yusuke finally pops the question but can Kagome answer it or will she have to be Yusuke's girlfriend. And what will Hiei think of this predicament? All coming up next on 'Who Are You?'.

Well that's all for today. I hope you liked the chapter. please Please PLEASE Review I want to here what you think and who you want to be paired up with. Your results are:

Hiei/Kag: 24

Kur/Kag: 18

Yus/Kag: 22 (He is sooo close to winning people. Just four more and it will be a yus/kag fic.)

Inu/Kag: 2

Hojo/Kag: 4 (Hojo is beating Inuyasha, know that's just sad.)

Hojo/One of Kagome's school friends: 2

Yus/ Keiko: 8

Kur/Sango: 4

Hiei/Sango: 1

Miroku/Sango: 4

Koenma/Boton: 1

C ya next time bye


	4. Why?

Who are you?

Summery: Something happened to Kagome but no one knows what. It's like she turned into a whole different person. The Spirit Detectives are determined to find out what happened. R&R. you pick the pairings.

I'm really Really REALLY sorry for such a long update but the my computer stopped working completely and the only time I get to type is when I go to my grandmothers house for a get together, which is were I am now, cause it's my aunts birthday. Once again I am really sorry about the slow updates. _Hopefully_ my computer will start working in about two months so until then keep expecting slow updates. I'll try my best and see if I can go to her house next weekend to update again but that's the best I can do. SORRY!!!

There was someone who said they were confused about something so if anyone has a question then just ask me, and I'll answer it on my next update. Promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own this story line. Rated for cussing, violence, and other stuff that I cant think of right know.

(Authors note)

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Last timeon "Who Are You?":

"After dinner we'll talk. First we'll eat and then we can go up to your room."

Before Kagome could object, Yusuke was already in the dinning room with the rest of her family. 'He reminds me of a little kid.' Kagome had the smallest smile that couldn't be seen unless you were looking for it, but got rid of it as she walked into the dinning room were her family and Yusuke were waiting for her. She sat next to Yusuke, the only available seat and began to play with her food while every one else ate and talked.

This time: Sun Set Shrine

Kagome didn't have a very big appetite at the moment, so she settled for just watched Yusuke very carefully. 'There has to be a reason for him to do this. He's up to something and I'm going to figure it out.' Kagome had a very determined look on her face as she turned to her mom. "I'm not really that hungry Mom, I think I'll just wait upstairs until he's done." And without even looking at Yusuke, she got up and left the room.

Yusuke looked at Mandy after Kagome left. "Pardon me for asking but, has Kagome always been like this." He asked very slowly; trying to find the right words to ask and so he just thought of what Kurama would say.

Mandy sighed and looked up from her bowl. "I'm so sorry Yusuke but no, Kagome was never like this when she was a little girl. She use to go to." She hesitated for a moment. "She used to go see her friends a lot but they lived far away so Kagome would stay there for long periods of time. Then a few weeks ago she just stopped going and wont tell anyone why. She has become very distant and cold, but there doesn't seem like anything we can do for her."

Mandy was on the verge of tearing up. "I'm so sorry this is so silly of me. Are you finished with your food?"

(Way OOC here) Yusuke nodded slowly then stood up. "Don't worry about her, I'll make sure she's back to her old-self in no time. Promise." 'Please Kami, let me keep this one promise.'

Mandy looked up with a small smile. "I'm sure you will Yusuke, thank you." And with that she left to room with empty dishes.

Yusuke walked up the stairs and walked strait to Kagome's room. It wasn't hard to find since it was easy to tell that Kagome's room was the one with 'come in and DIE.' For some reason Yusuke thought that that wasn't there for show.

He walked up and lightly knocked on the door. "Hey Kagome, can I come in?"

"Whatever."

Yusuke walked into a very dark room. It had a small black bed, a closet and a desk, which is where Kagome was sitting; the only thing that seemed really odd was that there were nails and dead bolts on a window that was two story's high, so it wasn't like anyone could get in there anyway.

Yusuke walked over and sat on the bed with a cheesy smile. "And here I thought your room would be covered in pink and Barbie dolls."

Kagome had been glaring at him since he walked in her room. "Sorry to disappoint you. Now what's the question."

"Now is that any way to treat a guest?" Kagome's eyes narrowed even more. "Alright alright sheesh. Have a little since of humor would ya? Fine, my question is, why?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Why what?"

Yusuke still had a cheesy grin on his face but it seemed to get bigger. "Why? That's my question now what I mean is why are you like this? Why do you know about Demons? Why don't you like Demons? Why aren't you happy? Why did you attack Hiei? And why do you have such fucking awesome power?"

Kagome was getting angry and really annoyed at the stupid smile on his face. "I only agreed to answer one of your questions."

"And I only asked one question. I'm pretty damn sure all those questions have the same answer so my one question is still, why?"

Kagome stared at him for a moment trying to think of a easy excuse that would get him to explain all of it but couldn't think of one besides the truth and she was not going to do that. She was not going to let Yusuke see her vulnerable which she most defiantly would if she started what happened only months ago.

Yusuke sat there waiting patiently for a few minutes but patients were never one of Yusuke's strong points. His cheesy grin never left his face. So after a few minutes he just got up and walks to the door. "I'll pick you up at 4:00 tomorrow so you'll have time to change out of your school uniform and into something for our first date." And with that he walked down the stairs while Kagome sat there stunned. The last thing she heard was Yusuke yelling, "Thanks for dinner Mandy it was great."

After a second or two Kagome got herself together and aura flared as she finally figured out what just happened in the last five-ten minutes.

'Damn that Yusuke. Why couldn't I think of anything to say? I wont let him or anything else get the best of me again.' Kagome took a deep breath to calm all the energy around her. 'Oh well, I guess a date with him wont be that bad, and if I cant figure anything out soon then I'll just add another person to the dead count.' Kagome took one last deep breath before going to take a shower and going to sleep.

Out side of Sun Set Shrine: Authors POV

Yusuke was half way down the steps when he felt Kagome's spirit energy flair up all of a sudden. He started to laugh but picked up the pace a little and headed straight for Kurama's house.

'This is going to be one hell of a week. I hope she'll get over whatever is bothering her. I wonder what she's going to wear tomorrow?' Yusuke had on a sly smirk the rest of the way to Kurama's house.

With Hiei

Hiei was jumping from tree to tree trying to find information of this damn girl that has everyone so damn scared. Not ever he, the forbidden child was feared this much and it was really starting to tick him off. 'Damn that human girl. I've killed so many damn demons and I still can't get any information. Either they don't know or she has them pretty damn scared of her.'

Flash back

A lizard demon was up against the wall so scarred he peed his pants. He also had at least a dozen deep cuts along his face, arms, and legs. "I'm telling you please I don't know nothing."

Hiei stood there with his sword in hand and had all three eyes locked on the lizard. He new the demon new something but couldn't get a lock on it with his jagon.

"So be it." Hiei slashed the demon in two and walked away.

End of Flash back

Hiei was looking for a local cat demon that was always had info for him to wring out of. 'If I don't get anything from him then I'll see if the fox has any good news on the matter.'

That's all for today Folks.

Here are all your votes this far and the winner so far is Yusuke so keep up the votes cause it could be anyone.

Hiei/Kag: 39

Kur/Kag: 18

Yus/Kag: 45 (Yusuke's winning, but don't count Hiei out yet.)

Inu/Kag: 2

Hojo/Kag: 4 (Hojo is beating Inuyasha, know that's just sad.)

Hojo/One of Kagome's school friends: 2

Yus/ Keiko: 8

Kur/Sango: 4

Hiei/Sango: 1

Hiei/Kurama: 1 (Someone e-mailed me and asked me to put it up so here it is, I'm not really against it. You vote and I type up the winners so if this pairing gets anywhere and Yusuke wins with Kagome then I might do something with them latter but nothing physically, just talk.)

Miroku/Sango: 4

Koenma/Boton: 1

I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review c ya.


End file.
